You Are My Everything
by Kelsey Goode
Summary: Post OGSY/ "You don't have a choice," Macey spoke coldly. "You need me."/Who knew that two girls could do what the CIA couldn't: destroy the Circle. But for every win, there is a great loss. They've got each other, and that's all they need. C/M friendship


_**You're My Everything**_

_credit to ally carter_

"Come on," the gorgeous girl murmured. She was tall, strikingly beautiful with black hair. "You know you want to tell us. It will all be over soon enough."

Another girl came into the light. She was an average looking girl, but had a pretty look to her. "You don't want to upset us. We just want to know... where can we find Sarah Goode?"

The top of her gun ran over the top of the young man's head. He was twenty-two, and had been working for the Circle since he was fourteen. They had recruited him from Blackthorne, and he had been doing a routine mission when two girls had erm... persuaded him... to come back to their apartment with them.

They were Gallagher Girls though, he found out too late.

* * *

Lets backup.

When Cameron Morgan left Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women at the end of her junior year, she didn't really leave alone.

Before she could escape the grounds, Macey McHenry had been waiting for her.

She leaned against the cold, stony wall, the last remaining exit that only her and Cammie knew about.

"You've been acting a bit peculiar lately, you know. Plus the fact that I regularly check your wardrobe, and I realized some clothes were missing. Plus three wigs were missing and contacts from the disguise room." She looked up at her best friend. "You're taking me with you."

Cameron Morgan shook her head. "No, its too dangerous."

"You don't have a choice," Macey spoke coldly. "Either I stop you, or you take me with you. I've got the cash, the weapons, and I'm just as good as you, and you know it. You can't do this alone, Cammie. You need me."

Cammie sighed. "Fine, but we're doing this my way."

Macey McHenry just smiled.

She always got what she wanted.

* * *

Back to the present.

Macey's excruciating good looks enabled her to honey pot the twenty-two year old Blackthorne graduate who worked for the Circle.

Cammie had knocked him out once he entered the door, and they had tied him up and were currently interrogating him.

"You know," He breathed, blood dripping down his face, sweat covering his body. "If I don't check in an hour with my boss, they'll know I'm missing," he grinned emotionlessly. "And they'll know where to find me."

A scowl graced Macey McHenry's face. "Don't lie to me, David Harrison. We know your schedule. You don't think we haven't been watching you, I'm sure?" She picked up a knife and played with it for extra effect.

"We know you're an assassin, David," Cammie started. "We know everything about you. Don't discredit us. Don't you know who we are?" Cammie pretended to be hurt, and cocked her gun.

"Cameron Morgan and Macey McHenry. You're Gallagher Girls." He said, matter-of-factly.

"Correct!" Macey exclaimed. "You _are_ smart! Now," She leaned down to his height. "Tell us where your meet site is and we'll make your death painless."

He stayed silent.

"Tsk, tsk." Cammie spoke. "Why are you making this so much harder, David?" She taunted. "This can be over with _so easily_."

"Well, its alright," Macey sighed. Her tone changed. "Because we already know where the meet up is." David looked up abruptly.

"You're lying," He spoke through clenched teeth as he watched Macey's knife draw closer to his face.

"Nope. Gregory Square, one o'clock." She said, smiling. "Same time and place as last time."

"How could you know? That was two months ago!" He exclaimed, surprised.

"Don't discredit us, David." Cammie frowned.

"But... but... you're just girls!" He said confused.

"We're Gallagher Girls." Were the last words he heard before Cammie slammed the butt of her gun down on his temple, killing him painlessly.

* * *

Macey and Cammie blended into the crowd at Gregory Square. It was twelve fourty-nine, and they were prepared to follow their newest victim.

Sarah Goode.

It had taken them four months to go through enough Circle operatives (mostly males, Macey is _very_ good in the honey potting department) to find one who was in contact with Sarah Goode.

Once she realized David wasn't going to show up, she would leave, and that's when the girls would follow her. Study her, watch her, learn everything about her.

Once they did, they could attack.

The plan was to take down one Circle cell at a time.

Sarah Goode ran one of the most powerful cells, meaning that if they took hers down, the smaller ones would disband, and fear would run through the others, making it easier to take them down.

They had it planned out.

They made quite a duo.

Where Cammie was average, Macey was gorgeous.

Where Cammie could blend, Macey could stand out.

Where Cammie could scheme, Macey could execute.

Where Cammie was unsure, Macey was confident.

Where Cammie was ready, Macey was cautious.

Where Cammie was defiant, Macey was careful.

And there she was—Sarah Goode.

"Don't think about how much she looks like him." Macey murmured, slipping on her shades, Cammie doing the same.

They took a seat a café across the street, sipping their coffees.

She waited approximately three minutes after one before leaving. They noticed she had three goons with her. They giggled and hooked arms, pretending to shop as they followed a safe distance away.

When Sarah Goode got into an escalade and drove away, Cammie hotwired a Jeep and climbed in, tailing her effectively.

Once they realized where Sarah Goode was staying, they found their own apartment and settled in for the night.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Cammie."

Cammie woke up to see Macey sitting on her bed, smiling.

"Thanks, Macey."

"The big one-eight. How you feel?" She smiled. "Its too bad you can't legally drink yet."

Cammie shrugged. "Its not like it ever stopped you." She joked back. Cammie looked at Macey for a second. "Thank you. For coming with me. For risking everything." She said, in all seriousness.

Macey looked at her surprised for a moment. "Of course. I'd always help you."

"Eyeball," Cammie said to Macey.

Macey rolled her eyes. "Cammie, we're watching the Gallagher Academy, not Sarah Goode."

"Do you ever regret it?" Cammie asked, looking at her feet instead of Macey.

"Coming with you?" Macey asked, watching Bex and Liz sitting sadly in their room at Gallagher. "Of course not. And neither would Bex and Liz if they were in this position."

"I wonder where Zach is," Cammie murmured.

Macey shook her head. "Don't." Cammie looked at her. "Don't wonder."

* * *

Sarah Goode made a _very_ stupid mistake. Granted, she was very dangerous and _very_ armed, but she made a stupid mistake nonetheless.

She left her goons to go into the bathroom.

The bathroom Macey and Cammie were hiding in, waiting for her mistake.

Macey had dressed up as a waitress and slipped a pill into Sarah Goode's drink that would um... cause urination?

Yeah.

So now, as Sarah Goode walked out of the stall, Cammie sprung out of the one next to her, and clocked her on the head with the butt of her gun.

Not completely down, Sarah whipped out her own gun and pointed it at Cammie, facing away from the door. "Who are you?" She yelled, not recognizing Cammie in her disguise.

Cammie didn't answer because at that moment, Macey slapped a napotine patch on the back of Sarah Goode's neck.

Another mistake: don't wear your hair in a ponytail when you're a dangerous criminal like Sarah Goode.

"Hi, Sarah. You don't mind if I call you Sarah, right?" Macey asked.

Sarah only stayed silent. She was tied, duct-taped, and many other things to the steel chair which Cammie had drilled into the ground. There was no way she was going to escape.

"We've met before. You remember? On a rooftop in Boston? That was really, really fun. No I'm serious." Macey said.

No response.

Macey leaned forward, trying a different tactic. "I know your son. In fact, I would even go as far to say we're friends."

No response, but Sarah's eyes had widened momentarily.

"You see, he and I have a common goal, protecting Cammie. You know Cammie, you've been trying to kidnap her for a while?" She leaned farther further over Sarah. "You hate Cammie, so doesn't it just kill you that Zachary is in love with her and will do _anything_ to keep you away from her?"

Let it be noted that Sarah Goode was getting _extremely _angry at this point.

"Does it also bother you the slightest bit that Zachary _hates_ you? You taught him to be an assassin, you let him grow up in Blackthorne. You tried to turn him into a monster." Macey was taunting her.

"Macey." Both women turned to see Cameron Morgan walk into the room.

"Well hello, Ms. Goode." Cammie said, a bit more respectfully, and Macey took a step back smugly. She sat in a chair across the room, letting Cammie take over the interrogation. "Now, I don't know what Macey's said,"

Lie. She heard everything.

"But—I need your help. I need some information, and I have a feeling you're going to give it to me."

For the first time since she had been abducted Sarah Goode spoke up. "I'm not telling you anything. And you know that because you have no leverage over me. You know my only weakness is Zachary, who you wouldn't even dream of hurting." She said, smugly, returning back to not talking.

"Are you sure we have no leverage?" Cammie said, cocking an eyebrow. "Because I gotta tell you, Macey _really_ loves knives."

"And Cammie _really_ loves guns." Macey interrupted from across the room.

"You wouldn't kill me, though." Sarah said.

"Wanna try us?" Macey cocked an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't want Zachary to hate you, Cameron." Sarah said smugly, smirking just like her son did.

"Zachary will never know," Macey smirked right back, before punching her so hard, she was unconscious.

Macey turned to Cammie. "She's right you know. We can't kill her."

Cammie nodded. "I know. Pack up. Make sure she's tied up. I'll make a call."

Macey nodded, following orders.

* * *

Cammie met up with Macey at the fountain in a mall in New York. "The CIA picked up Sarah Goode and are making sure she won't escape. They've learned after the Circle broke Solomon out last year."

Macey nodded, sipping her coffee. "When do you think we'll be able to go back?" She asked, after a few moments of silence.

Cammie turned to look at her best friend. "I think we have a good opportunity of taking the Circle down. I don't think it'll take too much longer." She said thoughtfully.

"Cammie, promise me something," Macey said, twisting her body to look at Cammie. "Promise me that if it gets to hard, if we get in over our heads, you'll call in backup, and you won't call it in too late. And promise me that you won't do anything completely reckless and stupid without me."

Cammie looked at Macey, prepared to lie. "I wouldn't dream of it, Macey."

"You know," Macey said thoughtfully, tapping her chin over their takeout food. "I never really thought we'd get this far."

Cammie snorted, and picked up some food with her chopsticks. "Where did you expect us to end up."

"Dead." Macey said honestly, shoving some food in her mouth. "In a river somewhere." She shrugged. "At least I'd die beautiful and young." Cammie laughed at Macey.

"I appreciate your vote of confidence in my skills."

Macey just smiled in response.

* * *

"Thank God you're here," Macey breathed, opening up the door, and ushering the person in. She grabbed their arm and tugged them into the bedroom where Cammie lay, gasping for breath. "She was stupid, and got herself shot. It's embedded in her side and I couldn't get it out. Only you can."

The person took off their jacket and tossed it to the side, preparing to help Cammie.

Macey grabbed his arm. "Zach. Cammie needs you. I need you." He just nodded and leaned against the side of the bed next to Cammie.

He touched her face and spoke softly, as if to a child. Macey handed him the first aid kit. "Hey, Cam," He said, stroking the side of her face.

She turned to look at him. "Z-Z-Zach?" She said, shaking.

"I'm here, I'm gonna make it all better," He soothed. He turned to Macey. "Distract her."

Macey sat on Cammie's other side. She started stroking Cammie's hair as Zach lifted her shirt up. "You know Cammie, I'm thinking next week we should go sneak into a concert, what do you think?"

Cammie flinched as Zach injected her with a numbing drug and took out the tweezers.

"Who do you wanna see?" Cammie asked, barely above a whisper.

Macey looked down at her friend, trying to hold it together. "You chose. And hey! Zach can come!" She exclaimed, successfully distracting Cammie.

Cammie looked at the ceiling for a couple seconds. "I don't know. I'll only go on one condition though,"

Macey eyed her for a second. "What?"

Cammie looked straight into her eyes. "You stop trying to teach me the difference between Dolce and Gabbana and Versace."

Macey laughed. Only Cammie would. "Sure, Cam, sure."

A few seconds later, Zach had finished patching her up and Cammie was sleeping.

Zach returned from the bathroom where had washed his hands.

"Thanks, Zach." She said softly, trying not to wake Cammie.

He nodded. "Thanks for calling me, Macey." She nodded in response.

She pushed him into the room, smiled at him, and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Whether Cammie liked it or not, Zach had joined their duo, making them a trio. An odd trio at that.

Neither Macey or Cammie had told Zach about how they had been the ones to capture Sarah Goode.

They both felt it was better that way.

* * *

"Macey!" Zach yelled, running into her room, holding a piece of paper.

"You interrupted my beauty sleep, Zachary," She said.

"Cammie's gone." He said breathlessly. "She left us to protect us. She's gone into the heart of the Circle."

"Oh no," Macey breathed, running after Zach out the door.

* * *

Macey screamed loudly as the Circle operative sliced open her arm. CoveOps did _not_ prepare her for this kind of pain. After all, she wasn't even a senior technically. She was still in freshman CoveOps.

The bang of a gun sounded, and somebody began untying Macey.

Almost unconscious, she looked at the person and muttered, "Oh good, you got my message."

Macey could've swore she saw Abigail Cameron smirk as she lifted Macey up.

Stupid Macey, she thought, you shouldn't have run right into the heart of the Circle like Cammie. At least they needed Cammie, and they wouldn't hurt Zach in fear of their leader.

* * *

Cammie stood in the crowd of Circle members, successfully infiltrating them.

"We'd like to introduce our newest recruit," The cell leader said, "Cameron Morgan."

Cammie nodded at the cell leader—who also happened to be "Dr. Steve" from the Blackthorne Institute.

* * *

When the time came that Cammie was compromised, it was a bloody fight.

They had captured her mother, Joe Solomon, Abby Cameron, and even some of her sisters, including Macey McHenry. They even had the guts to capture Zach, seeing as since his mother was in a CIA prison, they no longer followed her orders.

It was one on one. Cammie versus the leader.

Guns were drawn and they stood there, circling each other, dead bodies surrounding them.

Including the dead bodies of Rachel Morgan and Joe Solomon. He had killed them.

Abby Cameron, with tears in her eyes, was chained to a wall, eyes moving between her niece and her dead sister.

Zach and Macey were chained too, both staring at the bloody scene in front of them and the showdown about to happen.

Tina, Anna, and Mick were also chained, but unconscious.

Macey breathed out a sigh of relief that the rest of her sisters had made it back to Gallagher safely, in no danger of the Circle.

But Macey knew nothing would ever be the same after this.

"You think," Cammie said. "That you can kill my Mom, Joe Solomon, and capture my sisters and Zach, and you _think_ you can get away with it? Think again." She shook her head.

Cammie stared at the leader, a direct descendant of Ioseph Cavan.

"Why, Townsend? Why?"

"You were the only remaining person in the world who knew the access codes to the bomb's capsule. Now I have them, and you're a lose end. Ioseph always cut off lose ends, and that doesn't change now." He cocked his gun, and so did Cammie.

"You know how this is going to end don't you?" Cammie said. "You die. So just drop the gun."

He shook his head and laughed humorlessly. "Goodbye, Cameron."

A gunshot did sound, and Townsend fell.

But Cammie didn't shoot the gun.

A man walked out from the right side of the room and looked at Cammie. "I told you I wouldn't let them kill you."

"Thank you," She said, over a whisper, turning to look at the dead bodies her mother and her former teacher/father figure.

"Dad?" Zach breathed.

The man just looked at Zach. "Hey, kid."

* * *

Macey held on tightly to Cammie as Mrs. Morgan was lowered into the ground.

"I'm here for you, and I'm not going everywhere."

Cammie clung to her tighter. "Thank you for being with me through it all."

Macey sighed and patted Cammie's head. "The battle's over, but I don't think we won."

Cammie nodded in agreement. "I was ignorant to believe that no one would die."

"Joe Solomon didn't take that bullet for you, so you could mourn him and your mother, you know," Macey said. "He wanted you to live and be happy. And so does your Mom."

Cammie looked at Macey. "It was a never ending game."

"It's over," Macey said. "And even though we won, we didn't really."

Macey let Cammie go, and she walked away, to her Aunt, her only remaining family by blood.

Zach stood next to Macey. "I'm surprised," he said to her.

"What?" She said, still watching Cammie.

"That of all people, you were the one she trusted to take with her, and that you stuck with her through everything."

Macey sighed and looked at Zach. "Zach. My sisters are my family. They're all I have. _They're my everything_. Don't ever doubt our sisterhood."

He just smiled at her. "I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

fin.

* * *

vote in the _**gallagher girl awards**_! link on my profile!

idk why I really like the whole macey/cammie dynamic. and I like throwing zach in there.

reviews, por favor? (:


End file.
